Ryota Mitarai
Ryota Mitarai (御手洗 亮太 Mitarai Ryōta) is a character featured in Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Side: Future. He is a member of Future Foundation and is the leader of the 10th Division. Ryota's title is Ultimate Animator (超高校級の「アニメーター 」''chō kōkō kyū no "animētā.") Appearance Ryota has a very skinny, somewhat frail-looking frame. He has heavy bags under his eyes and a withdrawn posture, giving him a cowardly or anxious appearance. He has short, light brown hair and hazel eyes. He wears a black suit with a green tie and the Future Foundation ID pinned to its lapel. Personality Ryota is a very timid person, but he is also known to be a serious young man with a very strong sense of justice. Because of this, he was often teased by his individualistic classmates during his school years. Much like Makoto Naegi, he wants to fill the world with hope. However, because of this, he worries constantly. Because of his anxiety, he appears to have trouble staying relaxed and does not seem to get enough sleep. During his past in Hope's Peak Academy, he constantly shut himself in his room to work because of looming deadlines. History Prior to the Tragedy Ryota was known as a divine animator. He would often lock himself in his room due to the many deadlines he faced. Because of this he was teased a lot by his classmates. Because of Ryota's skills, he was sought out by Hope's Peak Academy as the Ultimate Animator. During the Tragedy Although it is unclear how Ryota managed to survive the Tragedy unscathed and resisted falling into despair like the rest of his classmates. It is assumed that he escaped Hope's Peak and was taken in by Future Foundation. Some time after getting recruited by Koichi Kizakura for the Future Foundation, he became the head of the 10th Division. His responsibility as 10th Division leader is to help oversee and implement education and culture to areas in need. Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Side: Future Ryota is one of the twelve executives that attended Makoto's trial, and thus became one of the final players in the "Final Killing Game", set by Monokuma. Episode 01 - Third Time's the Charm Ryota was first showed on the corridor, hesitating entering the boardroom due to his late arrival. He met with Kyoko Kirigiri who was waiting for Makoto Naegi's treatment. Soon, the building started to shake after a helicopter attacked the building. Ryota and Kyoko immediately returned to the boardroom and met with Kazuo Tengan and the others. When they realized that all exit has been cut off, they began to panic and rendered to sleep with a sleeping gas by Monokuma. After he woke up, Ryota found a Monokuma bracelet has been set up on his wrist. He and the others learned that they were thrust into Monokuma's Final Killing Game, featuring the mankind's last hope Future Foundation, started with Chisa Yukizome's body fell from the ceiling. Relationships Ultimate Imposter Fellow member of the 77th class of Hope's Peak Academy. At some point after the 78th class entered Hope's Peak, the imposter stopped acting as Byakuya Togami and instead decided to impersonate Ryota. Though the reason, relationship and whether or not Ryota was aware of this is unknown. Quotes *“Right, I'm Ryota Mitarai from the 10th Branch.” Trivia *In contrast to his appearance, the Imposter Ryota has rosy cheeks and a lively demeanor, which may indicate that the real Ryota used to be healthier in his past. *Ryota's voice actor, Kanata Hongō, also portrayed Makoto Naegi in ''Danganronpa The Stage ~Kibō no Gakuen to Zetsubō no Kōkōsei. Category:Danganronpa 3 Characters Category:Future Foundation Category:Male Category:Alive